Yosetsu Awase
|romaji = Awase Yōsetsu |alias = |birthday = November 7 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 172 cm (5'7½") |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Gray |bloodtype = O |quirk = Weld |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = |fightingstyle = Support Combat |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Awase Yōsetsu}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Yosetsu has long black hair, spiked upwards and backwards to his left, and rounded gray eyes, tilted inwards. He wears a wide, zig-zag patterned headband around his forehead, pulled down quite low, to keep his hair out of his eyes. His hero costume consists of a baggy full body suit, its collar passing his chin. He wears shoulder pads and a bag on his belt in which he keeps various items, including blocks of wood and metal to aid his Quirk. He also switches out his usual zig-zagged headband for a striped one. Personality Although he is not as social as some others, Yosetsu is foul-mouthed and tense, except for serious or life-or-death situations, in which he becomes very easily startled and much more talkative, although he retains his harsh way of speech. Yosetsu is very selfless, as he continued to carry Momo Yaoyorozu even though the Chainsaw Nomu was catching up with him, refusing to leave her behind despite her slowing him down. He is also willing to put himself in danger to fulfill a plan, despite showing fear. He is also said to be very proud of his Quirk and confident in his abilities with it. Abilities .]] Overall Abilities: Yosetsu has proven himself to be a very competent opponent, as abilities earned him 10th place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, having the third highest of amount of villain points. He has also demonstrated excellent handling of Quirk-Weld, one that functions better as a restraining tool, giving Yosetsu a way to incapacitate enemies by harmlessly binding them to nearby structures. Yosetsu can fuse his own body parts with those of other people, facilitating their transport in case they become unable to move. He also possesses stealth capabilities, successfully hiding from his opponents’ view(s) before surprising them with his Quirk abilities. He was not only successful in discreetly attaching a tracking device, created by Momo Yaoyorozu, onto the Chainsaw Nomu, but was also capable of effectively ambushing and restraining Katsuki Bakugo, one of the strongest students in Class 1-A. Quirk : Yosetsu's Quirk gives him the ability to fuse objects together at an atomic level, although he needs to be touching both objects in order to fuse them. This Quirk is effective on both organic and inorganic material. Super Moves * : Yosetsu swiftly binds an opponent to a structure by interconnecting them with metallic logs. First used to detain Katsuki during the Joint Training Arc, but was countered by Rikido's Sugar Rush Quirk. Stats Equipment Steel Logs: Yosetsu's hero costume comes equipped with a set of small steel logs that are used with his binding abilities. Those logs allow him to connect two different targets without having to touch both of them at the same time (Yosetsu can fuse each end of a log to separate targets, bridging them together). Shields: Yosetsu possesses a number of shields that he attaches to his body, effectively turning them into armor for defense. Battles & Events Trivia *Yosetsu's surname contains the kanji for , , and his first name contains and . **His name is homophonous with the Japanese words for and . *Yosetsu ranked 10th during the U.A. Entrance Exam with 50 Villain Points and 6 Rescue Points. *Yosetsu likes mobile games. *Yosetsu has a small crush on Momo Yaoyorozu. *Yosetsu shares his birthday with Snipe. References Site Navigation pl:Yosetsu Awase Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Niigata Category:Hero Interns